Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a text to speech method and, more particularly, to a text to speech method and a synthesizer for processing a multi-lingual text message into a multi-lingual voice message.
Description of the Related Art
With the globalization, multiple languages are usually blended in conversation. For example, professional field terms, terminology, foreigner names, foreign geographical names, and foreign specific terms that are not easily translated, would be blended in the local language.
In general TTS (Text-To-Speech) methods are usually used for a single language, and a voice message is searched in a corresponding language database, and then converted to a voice message corresponding to the language. However, the conventional TTS cannot effectively process the text message with two or more languages, since the databases do not include the corresponding voice message with two of more language.